litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green (FERP)
Green is one of the first generation characters in the Fire Emblem RP. Profile Green came with the Dependable Task Force from the start of their mission, bringing with him the skill of the sword and a personality that made him a non-offensive member of the team. doesn't remember any specifics of the first arc soooooooo we'll leave that there for now In Kibou, Green found some pretty girls to look at, but found a member of the DTF that started to become the object of his affections--despite there being someone else also vying for her love. It takes an after-battle scene in which he and Amanda ignore someone's pleas for help, as well as a night of dancing that they spend together, for her to ultimately choose him over her other potential suitor, which creates tension between himself and Kody, although Kody does gift him a few items in order to help him get the heart of the woman he wants. During the three month timeskip back in Drama, Green spends time with the people he cares about (his family and his now-girlfriend) while keeping up with training as well as doing mercenary work he keeps secret from everyone else. Some of that time spent with Amanda is up on rooftops, which she showed him as her special place, and it is up on one of the rooftops that she admits to him her biggest secret and insecurity, that she cannot have children; he doesn't let this affect the way he sees her and makes sure to remind her of that time and time again, even when it begins bringing her down. This becomes incredibly relevant when the DTF is called for another mission and they encounter the first child from the future, Justine, because he uses the time after her reveal that she is Kody's child to comfort his upset and hurt girlfriend with a marriage proposal, reminding her that he doesn't think less of her because she cannot have children while others can. He is then immediately put into the position of having to bend to her wishes, which leads to them nearly abandoning their team in a following battle, although they are convinced to stay. He is only slightly involved in Amanda's wedding planning, the ceremony of which makes up the plot of Paralogue 7. As the groom, he should not have dashed out of the ceremony when a battle broke out, but he did as a caring member of the team, and upon leaving the villa where the wedding was located, he meets a young girl who introduces herself as Aimee, his daughter. He accepts her for who she is and fights to allow the wedding to go on properly, after which he introduces Aimee to her mother and argues on her behalf when her parentage is questioned. In Paralogue 9, he meets an archer girl that he fights alongside, only for her to reveal that she is his older daughter Bridgette. Again, he accepts her as his child, and after chiding Amanda for being quick to distrust her upon first interaction, he seems to be content with what they have been given and happy that they got to have two children. In the time before the final battle in Kanto, Green has to be half of the voice of reason (Amanda naturally being the other half) to Aimee as she insists on being promoted, something that a girl with as little vision as she has should not do. He is rightfully angered when he finds out that she and Bridgette went behind parental word and allowed her to promote anyway, going as far as to crush Aimee's confidence in regards to her fighting ability. However, he does not seem to pursue much more punishment beyond that, and is fine when Amanda drops all interest in punishing the girls for what they did. Upon meeting Lorelei, he finds himself physically smitten with her, causing issue with Amanda as she feels she is being replaced by the newcomer. In combination with the ladies of Kibou, it seems his loyalties are temporarily out of balance as he wants to look at the lovely women around him rather than the one he married. After they argue about it a little, Amanda letting him know that she finds his behavior harmful and him apologizing for it, all seems to be back in order for the time being. Personality add eventually lol In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Green: Reserved Swordsman : After everything started to calm down, Green returned to Drama and his family. To make ends meet, Green took up mercenary work, which he was very good at. Many villages found themselves eradicated of bandit problems, and was hailed as a local hero. 'Green and Amanda ' : After the fighting was over, Green and Amanda returned to Drama, where Green went into the kingdom's service as one of its soldiers. Amanda took up an official post as a teacher, training young girls how to become healers. After a couple of years, they both retired, settling down to raise their family, consisting of two perfect girls. They lived out a quiet but happy life together. Trivia *Be Like Green. Gallery 20161127_005225.jpg green the rp character.png 20161222_015838.jpg ^6CED0F1A9F51E0AD8FE18FFA133EF9B76F990E6259B24289F1^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|A birthday picture for Green :D Green winner art.jpg|Green's FERP Heroes winner art An actual family picture.jpg Category:FERP Category:Characters